Love for the Full Metal Alchemist
by Starri Night
Summary: Edward Elric believed he was destined to be alone, that no woman could ever love the Full Metal Alchemist. That is, until she came along. Edward/OC. Set after COS assuming Ed and Al somehow came back. Leave reviews please!
1. Prologue

A/N: Nobody freak out, I haven't deleted any chapters or anything like that. I've just been combining them to make longer chapters so there's less of them.

--

Wind blew through the small train station, swinging the sign hanging above the ticket window. The dim lamp flickered in the almost-darkness of late evening. A blonde young man checked the silver pocket watch in his hand once again.

"Where is the damn train?" He grumbled to no one in particular. The brunette beside him sighed as wind tugged at their coats, the younger in black and the older in red. He glanced over to his left and noticed something odd.

"Brother," the teenage boy hissed in the older blonde's ear. His soft brown eyes were trained on a young woman leaning against the wall of the train station. A group of men had formed a loose ring surrounding her, most of them staggering in the dim twilight.

Edward Elric rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "It's too early to be that drunk," he grumbled as he turned his back to the group.

"But she might need our help!" Al whispered fiercely as the largest, and probably drunkest, man stepped closer to the slight woman.

"Well aren't you the pretty thing," the tall man slurred, reaching a hand toward her. She slapped his hand away. The man tilted his head slightly, "Come on girlie we only want a little fun."

"I'm not interested," the small woman said, "in you or any of your idiotic friends." Her voice was clear, almost like a bell.

"What makes you think we're idiots' sweetheart," Asked another one of the men.

The woman sighed in irritation, pushing herself from the wall. A waist length braid swung behind her as she moved. Leather boots came up to just above her knees over black pants. Her violet tank slid up slightly, showing an inch or two of her flat stomach that drew each of the men's eyes.

"First of all, you're all pissed drunk before," she checked the silver watch on her wrist, "seven. Second, you are all pigs. And lastly, I have no interest in men who think they get to share me." The heals of her boots clicked as she moved around the man.

The man laughed, "Well isn't she the grouchy little slut," and his hand moved around her arm.

The woman moved and her fist crashed into the man's temple. The man let go of her and stumbled a few feet before he collapsed onto the platform. One of the group looked at the woman and yelled, "You little BITCH!" and lunged.

Edward ran the short distance to the group to help, but the woman wasn't in view. "_She must be covered by them._" He thought as he jumped into the fray.

As he tried to drag some of the drunkards out of the way, afist came flying out from between them. It hit him in the right eye with enough force to knock him down. When he looked up again, he realized that the small woman defiantly did _not_ need his help. She dropped each of the drunken men without much effort and, as he watched, Ed realized that he had simply been standing in the wrong place at the wrong time.

When all the men were on the ground the woman shook her head. "They couldn't just leave a girl alone?" She looked around and saw Edward staring at her. "Well you don't seem drunk, did I hit you?"

As soon as she mentioned it, the right side of his face began to pulse. He nodded, hand coming up to his face.

"He thought you needed help," Al was walking up, picking his way over the fallen bodies. "They aren't dead are they?"

"No," she said as she stuck a hand out to Ed, "they might wish they were when they wake up but they are not dead." Ed took her hand and let her pull him up. Once he was on his feet, Ed realized that the woman was slightly shorter than his 5 foot 5.

"So, you must be the Elric brothers."

The brothers looked at her, not many people knew them on site alone. She laughed, a beautiful ringing sound, and shook her head.

"I'm Karma, I've seen pictures of you at headquarters in Central." She introduced herself, pulling a military I.D. out of her pocket. "Now let's get some ice on that eye of yours. I'll even buy you both lunch," She said as the train pulled into the station.


	2. Chapter 1

**Three months later.**

Edward watched the short brunette reading under the large oak tree as his best friend and mechanic, Winry, fiddled with his auto-mail arm. His focus quickly changed as a spark flew and he felt shooting pain in his shoulder.

"Ouch!" He yelped, pulling his arm away from the blonde.

"Oh hush Ed, your being a baby."

Golden eyes narrowed and Ed let out a noise between a hiss and a grumble as shifted his arm back into Winry's waiting hands. She continued on her work, allowing Ed's eyes to wander back to the young woman less than 20 yards from him.

Her long brown hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun but a few strands had escaped to hang around her face. Though it was a hot day, Ed had even discarded his shirt; he had to say her outfit was one of those things that the infamous Col. Mustang would want all women wearing. The silk lavender top he was used to, as well as the 2 inch heeled black boots, but she had exchanged the form-fitting black pants she usually wore for a pair of black silk shorts. They showed off her shapely legs and almost had his mouth hanging open.

Ed was pulled from his thoughts as a hand waved in his face. "Hello, Earth to Ed," Winry was saying.

"What?" Ed said quickly.

Winry sighed, "Would you just get it over with?"

"Get what over with?" Ed almost shouted.

"Oh come on Ed, your practically drooling," she hissed at him.

Ed's eyes widened, "I… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure you don't." She moved down to his leg, keeping her face down so she didn't reveal the grin that was pulling at her lips. As she removed a metal plate, Winry gasped. "Edward Elric what the hell have you been doing?" Ed looked down at his leg and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Think you might need some help holding him still?" Asked a melodic voice. Ed looked up to be caught in Karma's chocolate brown eyes. Her face was mere inches from his own, it would be so easy to just… but no he couldn't think about that.

"I don't think that will be OW WINRY!" Ed yelled and pulled his leg away. He failed to notice the wink his blonde friend gave Karma.

"Would you mind? It's so hard to work if he gets squirmy."

"No problem Win," Karma smiled. Edward opened his mouth to protest when Karma's toned body straddled his sitting form.

"Now Ed," Karma pouted overdramatically, "you have to let Winry do her job."

"Fine," he grumbled as he felt heat in much more than just his cheeks.

Her hands sat at the base of his neck but when Ed's body tensed from pain they began to drift. Fingers traced the muscles of his left arm softly before moving to his chest. Then she leaned her body against his, her breathe warming his ear.

_God if_ _it weren't for Winry I think I might just fuck her right here_ Ed thought as a hardly audible moan escaped his lips. That's when he realized Winry was gone. It clicked that this was a totally set up by his best friend. A smile pulled at his lips and he locked eyes with Karma.

"Why you little," Ed whispered before pulling her lips to his. She kissed him back fiercely.

"About time Mr. Elric," she whispered breathlessly.

"Alright, if clothes start coming off you're going to have to take it to someone's room." Both sets of eyes looked up to see Winry smiling in the doorway. She had a spoon in her hand from stirring the stew in the kitchen and was all but bouncing with joy.

"Oh go finish making dinner," Karma laughed. Winry stuck out her tongue at them before returning inside. She moved herself off of Ed's lap and walked toward the large tree she had been reading under to retrieve her book. Karma kept her eyes on the book, trying to hide her red cheeks, being that bold wasn't really her thing.

She felt the heat of Ed's gaze on her face before his hand moved under her chin. "Now where did this all come from?" He asked softly.

Karma took a breath and looked at the ground again. "Winry sort of pounced me the other day and asked me when the two of us were going to admit we were interested in each other. I've wanted to be more-than-friends for a little while. I didn't think your felt the same so I never said anything."

His breath was on her ear, "Well I do." Warm lips traced down her jaw to her mouth. While his right hand tangled in her hair, his left trailed down her neck and side. She shivered and slowly untied his braid, letting the silky strands flow through her fingers.

Karma felt Ed's tongue tracing her lips, requesting entrance. She obliged, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Fingers softly ran across her bare stomach. Ed's right arm shifted to Karma's waist as her legs began to wobble and his mouth released hers. His molten eyes drank in the sight of her flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"Convinced?" He asked huskily. He pulled her against him, nuzzling her hair.

"Mm Hm," she mumbled, laying her head on his shoulder.

"DINNER," shouted Winry into the glow of twilight. Karma's groan quickly turned into a squeal as Ed scooped her up in his arms. Edward couldn't help but laugh at the shock on Karma's face.

"Shut up," she growled, which only made Ed laugh harder. She squirmed out of his hold and took off for the front door of the house with Ed in close pursuit. They were both laughing so hard they were having trouble breathing. He caught her just inside the doorway.

"Nice try," he said, spinning her around to fasten his mouth to hers. They quickly broke apart at Winry's whistling. She was standing with plates in her hands near the table where another young man sat.

"Finally brother," cheered the hazel eyed youth at the table. Alphonse was now a 17-year-old State Alchemist. He still hoped to find another way to restore his older brother's limbs, though Ed had told him time and time again that his auto-mail was part of him. Karma couldn't blame Al but she loved Ed for who he was; auto-mail and all.

"Fix your hair before we eat." Winry said as she finished setting the plates on the table. Karma blushed as she handed Ed his hair tie back before pulling her own hair over her shoulder to braid it. Ed laughed, though his own face was flushed, and tied his hair out of his face.

--

A/N: I know it kind of jumps right in. Comments always help me make it better!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: We get into a bit of Karma's past in this chapter and it is not nice or pretty. It's dark so I'm warning you now.

--

If Al or Winry noticed that Karma had moved her bag into Ed's room they said nothing. Karma figured it was not that they didn't notice, more like they had been expecting it. Winry had told Karma that she had noticed chemistry between the two of them the first time Ed introduced Karma. She guessed Al had been expecting their relationship as well, seeing as he winked at her when he saw her leaving his brother's room.

Karma woke the next morning with a contrast of warm and cool around her midsection. Ed's arms held her securely against his bare chest. She sighed happily and rolled over to watch him sleep. Moments later golden eyes opened to settle on her face.

"Morning," he said as his lips found hers.

He pulled her body closer until it was pressed tightly against his. Ed's hand slid down her smooth thigh to curve around her knee. He slowly pulled her leg up over his hip, her foot grazing his mechanical leg. His mouth left hers to trail kissed down her jaw to her neck.

He let his teeth nip at the sensitive skin and was rewarded when she arched against him. His arousal was straining through the cloth between them, his boxers and her shorts, and Karma, acting on instinct, rolled her hips against him. Ed groaned, his mouth putting more pressure on her neck as his free hand moved to explore her body. The toned muscles of her stomach quivered as fingers brushed the underside of her breasts.

"Ed," Karma whispered breathlessly.

"Mm?" Ed answered as his lips moved to her collar bone. The heat of his mouth was very distracting and Karma forced herself to focus.

"Aren't we moving a little quick?" she mumbled between gasping breaths. "And shouldn't we think of Al and Winry before this gets a little more, um, vocal?"

"Damn!" Ed growled, "I guess we should see what they're up to." Ed moved to stand but a hand on his shoulder halted him.

"Uh, maybe you should stay in here." Karma said, glancing at his lap

"That would be your fault," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to borrow this for a minute," she said as she left the room. Karma padded down the stairs to the kitchen. "Al?" She called through the empty room, "Winry?" Then she noticed the note on the table. She picked up the paper and quickly recognized Winry's messy handwriting.

_Morning love birds! I had to pick up some supplies from Rush Valley and dragged Al with me. Hope you can take care of each other for a few days, just don't destroy the house ok? We should be back by the end of the week! _

_ Winry_

'_Hmm, alone for a few days?_' She thought as a coy smile curved her mouth. She put the note down quietly and tip-toed back up the stairs. Pushing the door open, she found Ed, still in just his boxer shorts, looking out the window. As the door clicked shut and he turned to face her, the sunlight caught in his hair and formed a halo around his face, and he took her breath away.

"You'll never guess what I found out," she said after shaking her head. His eyebrows rose as she licked her lips. "We have the house to ourselves."

"Is that right?" Ed walked over to her, looking her up and down. "You know I like this on you," he said as he fingered the collar of his own coat. "But I think I'd like it much better _off _right about now."

His hand slid the red fabric from her shoulders. Their mouths locked hungrily but Karma's hands pushed Ed's shoulders to stop him.

"Ed before we… get much farther, we need to talk about something." Karma said quietly. Her lip trembled as she looked at him. "I'm…I'm not," she bit her lip. "Bad things happened in my past and I…" For the first time since they'd met, Ed watched tears shine in Karma's eyes.

He put his cool metal fingers on her cheek, "I understand." He slowly moved and tasted her tears. When he found her mouth she knew he didn't care about her past. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for." Ed picked Karma up and cradled her to his chest as he moved to the bed. He sat, holding her as she cried silently.

"If you hold me, I think I could tell you," she whispered. She watched the last of her tears trickle down Ed's tan front.

"You don't have to tell me, it seems like a painful subject."

"It is but, I think it might help." She looked up into his warm eyes that only reflected concern. Concern for her. She leaned into his chest, taking deep breaths before delving into memories she had carefully locked away two years before.

"James," she whispered, "his name was James and I thought he was perfect. I was 17 and I'd been alone for a long time before he came along. He was a complete gentleman to me. No one had ever treated me with such respect before but when I think back on it," Karma closed her eyes tightly, "I think I always knew there was something wrong."

"We had been dating for just over 2 months when he came to my house. I had never seen him drunk before and I was scared but I never thought he would hurt me." Karma took another calming breath as her heartbeat accelerated. "He kept kissing me, groping me. I told him he was hurting me. I said maybe he should leave and I would talk to him tomorrow."

Her eyes were clamped shut and her hands were balled in tight fists. Ed slowly worked her hands open to see bleeding half-moons where her fingernails had broken skin. He squeezed her hands with his own, holding them. Karma gripped his hands tightly and she continued.

"I remember him looking at me, and I could see something in his eyes that terrified me. He told me I didn't know what pain was. His hands were around my wrists and he threw me into the wall. I was wearing a skirt, he didn't even bother to unbutton it, just tore it off me. It wasn't till he dragged me into the bedroom that I noticed he had rope with him. I had a metal headboard with loops and curls. I bought it because I thought it was pretty."

Karma was struggling to breathe; the memories were still vivid in her mind. She felt his hands on her body when he hit her. She felt the pain when he had forced himself on her, stealing her innocence for all time. The tears and pleas had only fueled his onslaught until he came to release inside her. His body had collapsed on top of her, constricting her air for a few moments as his body regained normality. Then he had stood up, put on his clothes, cut the ropes and left her there. Karma had curled up in the bloodied sheets and cried.

Edward's voice broke through the fog of pain, "Karma stay with me." She opened her eyes to see his face. Her hands moved up the hard columns of his arms to rest on his neck, her thumb tracing his lower lip.

"He's why I learned to defend myself." She said quietly, almost to herself. "I joined the military a few months later, I never want to be helpless again."

Ed saw the tremble of her lip and, without thought, bent down to kiss away her hurt. "No one is ever going to hurt you again, do you hear me?" He growled against her lips, "No one."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again I must WARN you this is a lemon chapter. If you don't like that stuff just skip this chapter.

-----

The days passed peacefully but as the sun set for the fourth time, Ed felt something gnawing at the edge of his mind. As Karma set a steaming plate of lasagna before him, he made up his mind.

"I'm worried about them, they should have come back by now."

Karma's eyes narrowed in concern, "You're right. I've gone with Winry before and it only takes a maximum of 3 days to get to Rush Valley, get supplies and come back." She sat in the chair opposite him, her own plate already on the table. "Do you want to leave right after dinner or in the morning?"

Edward's eyes widened, she was completely prepared to go with him. "Let's wait till morning; that way we'll be rested and they'll have one more night to call." He said with his mouth full.

"Well Mr. Elric," Karma attempted to lighten the mood after a nearly silent dinner, giving Ed a kiss. "While you wash the dishes I am going to take a shower." She sauntered out of the room, smirking at the pictures she knew were running through Edward's mind.

Ed shook his head as thoughts of Karma in the shower bombarded him. He was glad she left the room. He sighed and tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore the tightening of fabric below his waist as he picked up plates from the table.

Karma pealed her clothing off as the water heated. Her mind was working quickly as she stepped into the spray. She had snatched Ed's red coat on the way to the bathroom as well as a lacy black bra and pair of panties. Karma silently thanked Winry, wherever she was, for the lily scented shampoo she was lathering through her hair. The lavender soap calmed her slightly, the scent lingering as she shut off the steaming water.

Stepping out over the bath mat, Karma wrapped herself in one of the fluffy white towels and leaned back over the drain to wring out her soaked hair. It quickly went from drenched to damp under her practiced hands. After patting the rest of her skin dry she slid on the sexy lingerie, loving the feel of silk and lace against her skin.

She twined the thick mass of still-wet hair to the top of her head and pinned it there to keep it off Ed's prized coat that she now pulled over her slight figure. Karma's head perked up as the sound of Edward clucking up the stairs filled the house.

"I'm going to read for a little bit but I'll be in bed," he mumbled through the door.

"Alright I'll be in soon." Karma tried to mask the slight nervousness in her voice. Apparently it worked because Ed trumped down the hall away from the bathroom. She let out her breath and began to unpin her hair. She worked a towel through it to soak up as much moisture as possible, knowing full well it would take a good hour for it to dry completely.

After the third time through, Karma was fully aware she was stalling. She tossed the towel up on its hook, took a deep breath and opened the door to pad down the hall.

"Oh Edward," Karma purred as she pushed the door open. He was sitting on the bed in his boxers with a thick old leather-bound book in his lap.

"Hmm?" He grunted without looking up, the sound of a man totally absorbed.

"Could I possibly distract you for a moment?"

He glanced up from the pages of the book in annoyance and caught sight of her. His book was quickly forgotten_. _She was standing in the doorway, hands above her head, looking mouthwateringly sexy in almost nothing. Ed felt himself harden a just the sight of her.

"Now that's better," she said huskily though her face was slightly pink. She waltzed into the room and crawled up on the bed to press her lips to Edward's, knocking his book off and out of the way.

Ed responded with a moan as he opened his mouth. His hands slid over her body. Karma shivered and arched into his hands as the moved over her. Ed slowly pushed Karma up until she was sitting on her heals on the bed. He then proceeded to rid her body of the offending red fabric, his coat falling to the floor softly.

His mouth left hers, hungry for the taste of her skin. Teeth grazed the column of her throat, kissed trailed over her collar bone, Ed's tongue swirled on the swell of her breast above her bra. His fingers made short work of the clasp and the black garment joined the coat on the floor.

Karmas breath hitched when Edward's tongue flicked over her taunt nipple. She rolled her hips so that she was able to lie back as Ed's mouth came back to her own. His left hand slowly slid up her thigh and felt the wetness through the thin fabric. She shuttered as he stroked her through the garment before adding it to the pile. He slowly slid a finger into her opening, causing Karma to whimper slightly.

Ed continued for a few moments, adding 2 more fingers as Karma's hips began to move. Karma quickly became restless. She moved one of her hands from where it was clutching the comforter to Ed's boxers which were still on him. She slowly moved her fingers lightly over him to be rewarded with a moan from the man above her. She tugged at the elastic band holding the boxers up and Ed quickly obliged by removing them.

He positioned himself at her opening, gold eyes looking to her for permission. Karma leaned her head up to hold his lips as he began to enter her. She gasped; he filled her completely, almost to the point of pain but the pleasure overwhelmed her. Her fingernails bit into the skin of Edward's muscled back as he began to thrust harder, giving them both more pleasure.

Then Karma felt herself begin to panic. She tried to focus on Edward but could feel the memories rising. _It's Edward, not James! _She told herself to no avail. Memories of that night dragged her into horrified panic. Karma's breathe quickened until she was hyperventilating, her heart was beating so fast it hurt and tears began to run down her cheeks. She started to fight him, her nails catching his skin and making shallow cuts in his chest.

Ed stopped abruptly, pulling her up into his arms as he sat up. Karma cried against Ed's hard chest while his arms held her close. He nuzzled her hair, stroked her back, trying to soothe her.

"Oh God… Edward I'm…I'm so sorry." Karma gasped between sobs as she pulled herself out of the flashback.

"It's alright," he whispered, trailing kisses from her ear to her lips. He tasted her tears and moved his hands to frame her face. His thumbs brushed away the stray drops as Karma calmed down. He tilted her face up to see her red-rimmed eyes filled with shame.

"I'm sorry Edward," she said as her lip began to tremble, "I just…" She trailed off.

Edward frowned as she tore her eyes from his. His mouth latched onto hers with as much force as he dared to use so soon after her memories resurfaced. Karma's hands buried themselves in Ed's silky blonde hair, holding her to him.

Breaking the kiss slowly, Edward spoke. "Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault. Memories take time to overcome. I know, trust me."

He picked Karma up with him as he stood and pulled down the comforter and sheets. He laid down and pulled her back to his chest, bringing the blanket over them both. Ed kissed Karma's hair as his flesh arm curled around her waist. Her fingers twined with his while her breathing deepened and slowed. Exhaustion overcame her, as it always did after she had cried hard. Moments later she was asleep, forgetting her worries in the comfort of Edward's arms.

"I love you Karma," Ed breathed into her ear.


	5. Chapter 4

Karma's eyes opened to see Edward's sleeping face inches from her own. She felt his flawless body against hers and her blood heated again. She frowned as the night before came back to her. Her head twisted to see the pale grey sky that told her dawn was fast approaching.

She slowly slid out from between Edward's arms, trying not to wake him. She stretched her hands above her head and opened her mouth to yawn, which quickly turned to a yelp as a cool metal arm wrapped around her waist. Edward nuzzled her hair, kissed her temple and made his way down to her lips.

"Morning," he whispered against her mouth. After another kiss he stood and began to dress. Karma smiled at Ed's back before finding her discarded undergarments. She slid her lavender top on, pulled on black slacks and slid on her boots.

Turning around, she found a fully dressed Edward making the bed. It always amazed her how he could be such a slob at some things yet a perfectionist at others. She trotted down the stairs to the kitchen for a roll and an apple, breakfast. By the time she had filled Ed's canteen from the sink, he was down rummaging through the fridge. He emerged with a peach and proceeded to pour himself a cup of coffee and make Karma her favorite tea.

They both were finished quickly, used to being on the road. The walk to the train station was comfortably silent. Once there, they asked around and found out Al and Winry had boarded a train for Rush Valley 5 days before but had yet to return. Ed and Karma were on the train to Rush Valley within the hour. Edward grudgingly called Central to report on his whereabouts and ask about his brother. As expected, neither Al nor Winry had been seen by anyone.

"Al isn't one to just not call." Ed grumbled, mostly to himself, as he sat back down next to the short brunette.

Upon their arrival in Rush Valley Karma followed Ed to the hotel he suspected his brother would have stayed, a place they had frequented on their travels. The young lady at the desk quickly remembered the two people from Karma's description.

"Oh yes, they left two days ago but this was left for an 'Edward Elric' not too long after they checked out." She pulled out a manila envelope, "The man who dropped it off said he would come here."

Ed stormed forward and snatched the envelope out of the woman's hand. He proceeded to tear open the seal and pull out a single sheet of paper.

"Sorry about that," Karma said to the confused woman, "but that's Edward for you."

"This is the Full Metal Alchemist? But he's so…" Karma quickly clapped a hand over the woman's mouth but Edward was too focused on the sheet of paper to notice the woman had been about to call him short.

"What is it Ed?" Karma gave Ed a small shake.

Edward responded by taking Karma's hand and dragging her out of the hotel. They moved through the streets until Ed spotted an alley way between buildings. He tugged Karma around the corner into the shadows. "This says that Russell Tringham decided to kidnap Al and Winry. The idiot told me exactly where he's hiding." Ed sighed in frustration before adding, "What I don't get is that he wants you."

Karma's brow furrowed, "I've never heard of him."

"I don't understand it either but if we head toward the forest on the outskirts of town this says there's a building out there. We should meet up with Al and Winry if we go in that direction."

"I thought it said he kidnapped them?"

Edward rolled his eyes and gave Karma an incredibly cynical look. "Al might have let Russell think that he could keep them both contained but if I know Al and Winry, they'll be on their way back to town in an hour or so if they aren't already."

~~*~~

As Ed predicted, they met Al and Winry about half a mile into the trees. Karma dragged Edward into the underbrush when she heard muffled footsteps. Moments later the sandy haired young man and blonde 18 year old appeared on the path, holding hands. To Edward's astonishment, Al tugged Winry in for a kiss.

Karma's whooping laughter broke the moment after she saw the look on Edward's face. At first the couple split apart and spun around to find the source of the noise, but Karma stood from the bushes to throw her arms around her friends.

They quickly decided to camp and hike back home rather than take the train. Russell had been knocked out when Al and Winry 'escaped' him.

"It was strange," Al said, "He never used alchemy once! Fletcher wasn't with him either, but maybe he didn't want to involve him in something like this."

They decided not to tempt an all out alchemic fight, which would more than likely end with someone getting hurt.

The couples sat across the fire from each others that night, Winry curled against Al's side and Karma in Edward's arms. Eventually Ed laid his coat on the ground and pulled Karma into the shelter of his body. Al banked the fire before doing nearly the same with Winry. Soon the only sounds were deep breaths and nature.

--------

A/N: So I will say this chapter isn't exactly my best work. Please leave me SOMETHING??


	6. Chapter 5

Ed's eyes snapped open to see the fire barely smoldering. Something had woken him up but he couldn't put his groggy mind around it until he noticed the accelerated heart beat of the girl lying against him. He looked down into the wide chocolate orbs shining up at him from Karma's face. Her finger touched her lips, reminding him to be silent as she leaned close to his ear.

"We're being watched," she breathed to him, "follow my lead, trust me."

Her lips met his before he could nod and it took him a moment to realize her motive. This was just a cover, one that they both could pull off, to make them seem distracted. Leaves rustled without wind directly behind him. A squeeze on his left arm was his queue.

Ed pulled Karma's body over his own, giving her the leverage she needed. Her feet hit the person behind them in the shoulder, knocking them backwards. Her body flew into action as another figure edged into her vision.

Karma saw a flash of blonde as her opponent dodged a punch. A low grunt brought attention to the fact that Ed was apparently fighting a man. Snapping followed by a bright flash distracted Karma's target just long enough for her to land a kick in their gut. A feminine cry, piercing against the quiet of the night, echoed through the trees as the blonde woman fell.

"Riza!" Shouted a very familiar voice before Karma heard another snap.

_Shit _she thought with panic, being flamed to a crisp by Roy Mustang was hardly on her list of ways to die. She did not expect to have her feet knocked out from under her or to have the body of Edward Elric cover her as flames shot over their bodies.

"Sir, stop over reacting I am fine," snapped Riza Hawkeye as her black haired superior knelt by her side.

"What the hell Mustang?" Ed yelled from his position over Karma. He was in the process of throwing himself at the larger man when the earth underneath him grabbed his ankles.

"Sorry about him sir," Al said from his position kneeling next to Winry. Ed glared at his brother as the ground released him but said nothing. Karma stuck her hand out to the red-eyed woman on the ground; she took it and pulled herself up.

"I can tell you haven't slacked a bit since we last met Karma," Riza said with a smile. "And you," she turned on Roy, "We did NOT come all this way to fry Edward."

"Why exactly are you here?" Asked Karma with a mock solute and wink to Roy.

"Well we came to get Fullmetal and Al but you being with them certainly does sweeten up the deal." He smirked at the young woman that only came to his chest.

An arm snaked around Karma's waist and she was pulled into Ed's hard chest. "Get your own." He nuzzled her soft hair as Al and Winry, hand in hand, came to stand next to them.

Roy laughed, "Don't worry kid, I'm completely faithful." His eyes softened slightly as he looked at the woman standing beside him.

"We came to inform you of a new threat." Riza said in a 'back-to-business' tone.

"What kind of threat?" Al asked with apprehension.

Mustang sighed, "It seems, since you got rid of the last group of homunculi, a new set have begun to form. Apparently we have at least one on our hands, if not more."

It took a moment for the news to sink in. Edward's eyes slowly came back into focus. He stood motionless and for a moment Karma was afraid he had gone into shock. That is, until he blew up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW HOMUNCULI???"

"Calm down Ed," Riza said. "We've heard reports. Havoc claims to have seen him. Says he looked familiar but couldn't quite place him."

"He said the guy had light blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing fingerless black gloves, black pants and a white shirt. Havoc said the guy was only a bit shorter than me." Mustang smirked, "That means another one over the shrimp here."

Edward's eye twitched and his mouth became a hard line but before he could respond he noticed Karma. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was coming in short gasps. He felt pressure on his right arm and saw that her knuckles were white from her hold on the metal.

"Pale," she whispered, "his hair is always falling into his eyes."

"How you manage to get ahead of my description," Mustang shook his head, not looking at the 19 year old. Riza elbowed him and he finally turned his black eyes to the young lady who was now on the verge of a panic attack.

"It always fell into his eyes when he gave me that smile." Karma's voice sounded far away, deep in her memories. "He smiled at me that night. It was why I let him in."

Al was deep in thought, as if something sparked recognition but he couldn't quite place the thought. His hazel eyes lit up, his mouth dropped open and he spoke. "Russell."

"Russell Tringham?" Mustang asked sternly. He remembered the older of two brothers that had once masqueraded as the Elric's to finish their fathers work.

"He matches that description perfectly. I thought it was odd that he never attempted to use Alchemy. I guess he can't now." Al's sharp intake of breath and expression of pain all but told Ed what he would say next. "…I didn't ever see Fletcher."

~~*~~

The young man once known as Russell Tringham sat in a dark corner of the bar and watched as people attempted to drown their feelings. He hadn't been human for two years; recollections of certain emotions like pain were fleeting. Sure losing his younger brother had been complicated but within weeks of his rebirth, he could only remember Fletcher as whiny and idiotic.

The brat had always been kind to everyone whether they deserved it or not and when one of Russell's alchemic experiments had gone wrong and killed him, the young boy had attempted to bring him back. Lucky for Greed, the kid had actually gotten the formula right and he had a body. Sure he hadn't been nearly as attractive when he was a misshapen glob on the floor but the large supply of Red Stones they had kept with them had called to him. He had quickly devoured them and regained his old looks, for which he couldn't complain. He was muscular and the combination of ice-blue eyes and corn silk blonde hair that tended to get him noticed by the opposite sex.

He had always attracted women, usually had his way with them and left the next morning. Not that they had a choice when it came to sleeping with him. Once he set his sights on something he would do anything to attain it. But one particular girl had never left his mind.

Karma. He hadn't been near her since the day he got fed up with waiting on her and just took what he wanted. He would never forget the way she screamed and cried when he had taken her innocence. It was fabulous, watching her crack. And the smell of her tears? Absolutely intoxicating, particularly when he had bitten into her shoulder and they mingled with the scent of her blood and sweat. No matter what he did he had yet to wipe the last breathtaking image he had of her, curled in the blood stained sheets sobbing.

In the last few weeks he had decided he had to find her. It was not as difficult as he'd first thought. A few inquiries with the right people had led him to Resembool, the home town to the Elric brothers.

He had to admit, the first time he saw her sparing with Edward was completely mouthwatering. She had gone into the military to learn how to fight and had worked a few solo cases undercover. The fact that she could really fight him now only made her even more irresistible. Greed wanted to hear her scream again, to know he was the one causing her pain.

He had then proceeded to plan. Getting a hold of Al would certainly bring Edward running and Karma would only be steps behind. When the Mechanic and Al had gone to Rush Valley it was as if they wanted to make it easier on him. Knocking them out had been fairly easy and as soon as he heard Edward was on the move with the beautiful brunette he had let them escape. Following them into the woods unnoticed, the relationship between Al and Edward's mechanic Winry had been obvious. When they met up with Ed and Karma, they had chosen to camp.

It took almost all of his self control not to drag her away when she had kissed Edward goodnight. A chance to rip Ed's heart out in the process of getting what he wanted? Something was defiantly on his side here. But then Mustang showed up, ruining everything.

Now they were looking for him, but no matter. He had allies of his own. Envy and Pride now followed him, Ishbalin twin sisters killed by bandits when they attacked their family. Their father had attempted to bring his beloved 16 year olds back, all that he had left from his deceased wife, only to bleed to death in the dirt from the loss of all his limbs. They were both beautiful

A smile crept over his face as he realized what would truly make Edward suffer. They could use a new Lust.

--

A/N: Yeah… I created a total psycho out of Russell Tringham. And killed off cute little Fletcher. Comments?


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Citrus warning people

--

Edward was moody. He knew he irritated everyone with his shorter than normal fuse but he couldn't help feeling that this was somehow his fault. Russell Tringham was only two years younger than Ed him self and was now a homunculus. More than likely he was the first of a new group. They would probably become obsessed with the Philosophers Stone just like the ones before them and would kill anyone to get their hands on it. However, the thing that bothered him more was Karma. She had walked around like a zombie since they had found out about Russell almost a week ago.

She ate, helped with chores and took care of herself but it was all emotionless. She flinched away from anyone's touch and would hole herself up in her own room after dinner. Ed knew he had to pull her out of this rut, he just didn't know how. Everything he thought of could easily backfire in his face. Finally, after another day of watching the young woman shuffle around the house like the walking dead, a letter came that got Ed plotting.

The annual ball for the State Military was in 5 days. Ed had always refused to go, claiming it was impractical for the Military to hold a ball. In truth he always hated the idea of trying to dance with women who were all taller than him without adding heals. Still it would be worth it to see the look on everyone's faces when they realized he could, in fact, dance. He just had to convince Karma to go.

He quickly enlisted Al and Winry to help him out and by the next day they were ready. Karma had been a hermit in her room all day, which almost made it easier on the others. It didn't take them long, with both brothers being alchemists. The sun was just touching the horizon when Ed smiled at his small family.

"Good luck brother," Al said. His arm was around Winry's shoulders and she held a picnic basket. Whether Ed realized he was giving Al and Winry time alone by kicking them out of the house, he never said but he blushed furiously when Winry threw her arms around him for a hug.

"I hope this works," she almost whispered in his ear, "I seriously need some girl time."

She and Al waved from the end of the front walk before heading off down the road. Ed sighed and surveyed their work. Candles winked in and out as the only lights in the lower story of the house. They also lined a path down to the pond, the closest ones flicking light off the smooth water. He had to admit it was pretty. Ed took another deep breath and let it out slowly, _time to go get her_.

He took the stairs as quietly as he could. His nose caught the scent of her incense burning in her room. Good that meant she was trying to relax, he hadn't smelled that for weeks. He stopped in front of her door and knocked softly.

"Karma, can I come in?"

The door opened to reveal Karma and Ed's jaw dropped almost to the floor. Clad in a black night gown that Edward had never seen. The thin material clung to her body down to her waist where it loosened to give her legs free movement, or at least until it cut off mid thigh. Her long brown hair was lose and rippled with every movement she made. She smiled and, for the first time a week, it truly reached her chocolate eyes.

"Edward," she laughed, "you're drooling."

He quickly shook his head, attempting to control himself before his nose started bleeding. She was quite thoroughly trying to make him lose it. She was also winning.

Karma took Ed's hand, "I've moped enough and I know how to drag myself out of depression. You've been working all day. I want to see what you've been up to."

That reminded him of his plan. He smirked and tugged her down the stairs. Karma gasped at the twinkling lights all around them. But he went right through the house and out to the lake. The grass was a thick carpet under their bare feet until they reached a large red blanket. In the center sat a single long stemmed white rose. Karma was looking on in awe when she heard a soft clap behind her. She watched as the rose flared into flower petals that floated down like snow over the blanket and into the water.

"Oh Edward," Karma whispered as Ed pressed his body to hers. His chin sat on her shoulder, his arms around her waist. She could feel the warmth of his chest through his snug black undershirt. Karma quickly turned and captured his lips with her own.

Edward tightened his grip around Karma's waist before he spun her around a crushed her to his own body. Her teeth tugged at his lips, teasing him. Once again she was taunting him, testing his limits of control with her body. Her hands were slowly roaming around his back and chest but would move back up as soon as they got to the lower half of his stomach. He groaned into her mouth and he felt her smile. Well two could play that game.

Ed let both hands slide down her sides and back up her front. His fingers lightly grazing her over sensitized skin through the thin silk material of her dress. She shuttered in his arm as his fingers moved under the hem and on to her legs. Karma's breathing became more ragged as Ed realized she was wearing nothing underneath. Her hands had stopped teasing him and were now wrapped around his neck, her breath coming quickly on his lips. She trailed kisses across his jaw down to his throat where she tasted his salty skin. Her tongue swirled and teeth scraped as his left hand came closer. She whimpered as his fingers felt her, hot and wet.

"Please Edward," she whispered shakily. He smirked before giving her exactly what she wanted. Karma's knees buckled as Ed pushed two fingers into her waiting body. His metal arm held her as they lowered to the ground. Karma's breathing became panting as she came closer to the boiling point. Ed removed his hand, much to Karma's dismay.

Somewhere along the way Ed's shirt had gotten lost and he now knelt over Karma in nothing but his black pants. Her hands caressed the muscles of his chest, slowly sliding lower over his chiseled stomach to play with the button on his pants. He groaned and, before she could take his remaining clothes off, picked Karma up and bolted for the house. As he got in the door, Karma began to tease him again letting her mouth trace a path from Ed's neck to the scars at the merging point of metal and flesh at his right shoulder. He shuttered and almost tripped on the stairs as her lips and tongue traced the scars, her teeth periodically scraping across the rough skin.

Edward all but kicked in the door to his room and gently set Karma on the bed. She made short work of the black pants as well as his boxers. She smiled as she looked at his body. He slid his hands up her sides, dragging the nightgown off while he was still calm enough not to tear the thin fabric. Her hands pulled his mouth to her own and she kissed him hungrily.

"We don't have to do this you know," He whispered softly. Her hands once again framed his face and forced him to look at her.

"Edward Elric if you stop and leave me like this I swear…" He cut her off with his mouth on hers.

She moaned as his fingers began their slow, tantalizing exploration. Karma's breath was coming quickly and her hands were clinging tighter to his arm as she came closer to release. Karma couldn't hold back the loud moan as she came, soaking Ed's hand. Edward brought his lips back down to hers, pouring his love into the kiss.

"This time I want more than your fingers," Karma spoke huskily as she let her own fingers slide down his shaft.

Ed positioned himself at her entrance, where she was once again ready for him. His mouth locked on to hers as he plunged into her body. They moved in perfect harmony as the pressure began to build between them.

But soon Karma's eyes began to widen and her breathing changed from hot panting to panicked hyperventilating. Her fingernails began to cut into the skin on Ed's back. Ed growled in frustration, but then the wheels in his brain began to turn. Tears began to fill Karma's chocolate eyes as her traitorous memories took over.

Then Edward's hands were on her hips as he flipped their positions. Karma was now on top, a position neither of them had ever been in. Karma gasped as Edward used the bed to push into her at a new angle. Her panic was quickly receding and she was being overwhelmed by pleasure. She began to take advantage of her new vantage point to see Edward's body. She let her fingers trace over his skin, her lose hair flowing over her shoulders to tantalize him even more.

Her hands moved to grip the sheets as she came closer to her release. Ed watched Karma's body flush as her heartbeat quickened. She cried out, closing her eyes tightly as her walls clenched around Edward. Somehow she kept her body moving over Ed while pleasure filled her body.

The second time that Karma came, Edward was with her. Sweat stuck Edward's bangs to his face as Karma collapsed over him. Their heartbeats slowly returned to normal and breathing slowed. Ed gently maneuvered himself out of Karma. He shifted so that he could pull her to his side.

Karma turned her head to look into Edward's molten gold eyes and whispered, "I love you Edward." Ed kissed her nose, causing Karma to smile. He dragged the blanket up from the bottom of the bed to cover them both. "And yes," she said softly through a yawn, "I'll go to the Military Ball."

Ed sighed and buried his face in Karma's hair. As she drifted off into sleep Ed tightened his arm around her middle and breathed into her ear, "I love you Karma."

A/N: So there it is, my first lemon scene (technically second but the first decent one). Comments anyone?


	8. Chapter 7

A week later Ed, Al, Winry and Karma sat at the train station waiting on the train to Central. The Military Ball was in two days but they were leaving early to allow Karma and Winry time to find dresses. They had chosen not to stay on Military property; instead they opted for a small Inn on the outskirts of the capital.

The train ride was quiet. Ed napped with his head in Karma's lap as she talked to Winry. Al ended up amusing the girls by revealing that Ed spoke in his sleep. They had quite the conversation before Ed finally woke up.

"What?" He snapped as Winry and Karma tried, unsuccessfully, to hide their amusement. The look on his face sent the 3 of them over the edge and into fits of laughter.

"You're so cute when you sleep talk," Karma said, shaking with giggles.

Ed's eyes widened as he turned to his brother. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Ed moved to hit his younger brother when the train lurched to a stop. The three, still laughing, quickly bolted, Edward close behind them yelling threats. By the time they reached the Hotel Ed was nowhere in sight. Al checked them in and got two keys for each room. Al and Winry shared one room and Ed and Karma shared the second.

"I'll meet you in the lobby in a couple of hours," Winry told Karma. "I want to take a nap and a shower before we go."

Karma nodded and took her key. She left the Edward's at the desk and described him to the receptionist. She found their room and dropped her small suitcase in the closet. She was laying face down on the bed when she heard the door creak open. Her feet hit the floor as she put herself into a defensive position, ready for anything. At least until Edward tackled her down onto the bed.

"You shouldn't make fun of people, particularly when they're asleep and can't defend themselves." He whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

Karma smirked, "and how do you plan on teaching me a lesson?"

"I'm sure I can think of something suitable."

Winry and Karma met in the lobby of the hotel two hours later. After browsing through quite a few shops, Winry came out of a dressing room wearing a slinky violet halter that clung to every curve town to just past her hips where it loosened to ripple with every step she took.

"What?" Winry asked when Karma only gaped. The young man that stood behind the counter whistled loudly, causing Winry's cheeks to redden.

"You're buying that," Karma stated. Winry didn't bother arguing, she loved the way the material slid across her legs when she moved.

Two small boutiques later Karma found her match. The strapless red dress had a full tiered skirt that just brushed the ground. Matching gloves came to her elbows and went perfectly with the warm color of her hair as it cascaded down her back. The sales clerk quickly pulled out a set of gold and garnet earrings and a thin golden chain necklace with a garnet drop that hung just below Karma's collar bone. She also managed to find silver and amethyst jewelry for Winry.

They managed to return to the hotel in less than three hours with everything they needed for the next night. Ed and Al found a small restaurant where the four of them had a quiet dinner. By the time they were back in their rooms, sleep was pulling all of them down into its depths.


	9. Chapter 8

Edward was banned from the room he shared with Karma after lunch, when Winry came in with all of their shopping bags. The girls spent all afternoon locked in Karma's room getting ready. Alphonse had to drag Edward out to a bookstore to keep his brother from losing his patience completely. They arrived back at the hotel a short 15 minutes before the dinner at Military Headquarters was scheduled to start. Al was in the process of telling his brother that he couldn't just barge up and drag the girls down the stairs when Karma's voice came from directly behind them.

"Oh boys," she said softly.

Edward turned around, ready to snap at Karma for taking so long. Instead his jaw simply dropped. Karma's face lit up with a grin at the look on Ed's face. Her hair fell in ringlets down her back, all but a few pieces pulled back from her face with a garnet clip. Golden spirals hung from her ears, each with a single drop of garnet that almost reached her bare shoulders. Gold powder was brushed on her eyelids, bringing out the multiple brown tones in her eyes. Edward was almost too busy gaping at Karma to notice the taller blonde behind her… _Almost_.

Winry Rockbell's ivory skin was set off perfectly by the iridescent violet fabric. Her blonde hair was pinned intricately with strands framing her glowing face. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at Al.

"Do you like it?" Winry said, spinning around happily. Al grinned and snatched her hand, pulling her into a waltz step.

"We're going to be late you know." Edward growled, when he got his jaw was working again.

"Alright, alright, we can go." Al laughed as he and Winry stopped whirling.

Together the four moved out of the hotel and into the taxi outside. It was a short drive to Central Headquarters where Ed all but dragged them inside to the large table piled with food. Karma couldn't help but laugh as Ed shoveled food into his mouth.

"Careful Fullmetal," a familiar male voice chuckled behind them.

"Yes Ed, wouldn't want you to choke to death before anything starts."

Roy and Riza were almost unrecognizable. Roy wore a crisp black tux that brought out his good looks better than his standard Military uniform. Riza had left her beautiful blonde hair down, something that didn't happen often, and it rested over her shoulders. The slinky black halter clung to every curve of her body, a slit in the skirt revealed her leg to just above her knee. Karma smiled as she noticed the black band around Riza's leg.

"Never leave the house with out a gun, huh Riza?"

"Can't be too cautious, you never know when I might need it."

The orchestra began to play softly in the background as people mingled in the large room. Karma and Riza were discussing hand to hand techniques when a hand tapped Karma's shoulder. She turned and had to look up slightly into the laughing black eyes of Roy Mustang.

"May I have this dance?" He said with a smirk, holding his hand out to the small young woman.

"As long as your fiancé doesn't mind," She laughed looking at Riza's face for a nod.

"I certainly don't mind, it might actually give me a chance to enjoy myself without having to worry about him."

Roy's eyes narrowed, "You say it like I'm Black Hayate."

Karma's laugh chimed happily as Roy pulled her onto the floor. Apparently Roy Mustang could lead anything well, he whirled Karma around the floor in an effortless waltz step. As the song came to a close Karma felt cool metal on her bare shoulder. Edward stood behind her with a good-natured smile on his lips.

"May I cut in?" He asked, taking Karma's gloved right hand in his left.

"I didn't know you could dance Edward," Karma joked good-naturedly.

"I learned a bit with the gypsies on the other side."

The talented musicians transitioned smoothly from the waltz to a tango as Roy vanished. Karma found herself being twisted and turned around the floor by a smirking Edward. It took a moment for the purpose of his 'know-it-all' face. He was smug about surprising her. Well two could play that game.

She felt more than saw Ed's realization. Suddenly they were both moving in complex steps, both slightly fighting for dominance. As Karma came close, she let her fingers trace across his chest. Neither of them noticed they were alone on the floor; most of the other guests were crowding on the edge of the dance floor to watch the fiery couple. One moment they were so close their bodies seemed melted together, the next they were apart with only their fingers keeping them connected. The last note found Ed's left hand curled around Karma's leg, just above her knee, pulling her to him as his lips hungrily found hers.

--

A/N: (as I steal from another author) Comments are better than sexy tangos with Edward!


	10. Chapter 9

Cheers erupted from the gathered military personnel. Karma noticed the people around them for the first time and blushed. The orchestra began again after a moment of silence for the crowd.

"I need to sit," she whispered to Ed. He took her hand to lead her off the floor. Whistles followed them as they moved toward one of the smaller tables toward the other side of the room. The bar was open in the back corner near a long table that was still serving food.

"I had no idea you could dance like that," Winry said as Ed helped Karma into her seat. Ed flashed a smile at his long-time friend.

"Don't let Al fool you, he can do it too. We learned across the gate in Germany." Edward said, giving his brother a slight shove toward the dance floor.

Al laughed, "But you were always better than me brother."

"Nah Al, you were just as good."

"Speaking of good dancers," Karma nodded toward the dance floor where another couple had taken the place of Ed and herself.

The woman's golden blonde hair flowed just past her shoulders onto pale skin. Black straps crossed over her shoulders and across her back, showing a few scars. Riza Hawkeye's black dress clung to her body like a second skin. Mustang moved in perfect sync with his blonde partner. He and Riza were a vision in black and white as they glided over the dance floor.

"I didn't know Roy could Waltz!" Karma said quietly.

Ed looked down at her, "How do you know Mustang?"

"When I went through military training he was one of the instructors," Karma explained, "he taught physical combat which, as you've seen, was one of my strongest points."

Applause signaled the end of the waltz. The couple made their way through the crowd of military personnel toward the small group's table.

"I didn't know either of you could dance," Winry exclaimed.

"Roy likes to keep it under wraps so he can show off when something like this comes up." Riza said, patting her partner's shoulder. Mustang's larger hand snatched hers, bringing her knuckles to his lips.

"You give yourself no credit," he said as he lowered her hand, still in his, "you are the one everyone was staring at."

Ed rolled his eyes at his sometimes-rival. "Yeah well you were only so popular because we cleared the floor first," he grumbled.

Ed's gold eyes glanced down as Karma's fist lightly connected with his stomach. She was attempting to glare at him, and failing as her eyes glimmered and her lips twitched into a smile.

The evening was gone and passed before anyone of the three couples realized it. Before they realized it, the clock was chiming 11. The ball came to an end, people were saying their goodbyes. Ed, Al, Karma, and Winry waved at the happy couple they had spent the entire night with.

They began to make their way back to the hotel, joking and laughing in the darkened streets. None of them noticed the man in the street until they were almost on top of him. Karma was the first to notice him, stopping abruptly. He was standing in the middle of the narrow road as if he had been expecting someone.

Ed, who'd had a bit to drink, stepped forward. "Hey, what is up with you? Just standing out here? You just like to hang out in street by yourself?"

The man chuckled, raising his head so his blonde hair fall into his cornflower blue eyes.

"Why no Edward, I was simply waiting for you," said the man once known as Russell Tringham.

Karma's breath stopped. That face, she thought she would never see that face again. Ed and Al were saying something but she couldn't hear them. Those blue eyes locked on her and the rest of the world fell away. Her mind was telling her to run but her body wouldn't move.

_Breathe! _She screamed at herself, _you aren't helpless anymore!_

His held her gaze, "Come now darling, we can't keep the nice people waiting here all night."

Karma could only manage to shake her head slowly. She knew she was hyperventilating but she couldn't seem to slow her breathing down.

"Either you come with me now or I can drag you, kicking and screaming." He extended a fingerless-gloved hand toward the group, "your choice."

Karma shuttered, feeling those eyes scan every inch of her.

"My, my," he said, "I had forgotten how beautiful you are sweet heart."

"What do you want with her Russell?" Ed growled, trying to understand Karma's reaction.

"No need to worry about that Edward. Now am I going to have to use force here?"

"You think you can fight Al and me and win?" Ed tried to smile or laugh, "You must have killed a big part of your brain with one of your experiments."

The pale face hardened, "It seems you leave me no choice." His outstretched fingers snapped.

Ed and Al whipped around as Winry cried out. A teenage Ishbalan girl had a knife to her throat. Winry tried to struggle but only managed to have the knife pressed into her skin, opening a small cut that began to bleed.

"Let her go!" Al yelled as he and Ed began moving toward them at a run.

"Not that one you idiot," the taller blonde man shouted.

The girl sneered and quickly shoved Winry into the brothers, knocking all three of them to the ground. Ed looked up, trying to find Karma. What he saw made him look twice.

On one side he saw her fighting the girl who had held Winry. But on his other side she was throwing all she had into keeping Russell away. It didn't make sense, there were two of her! He stood, still looking back and forth between them.

"Confused Edward," Russell asked, "I thought you might be." The Karma on his side yelped as her fist hit his cheek, which had blackened. He smiled, revealing slightly pointed teeth. "Karma darling it seems you have found I'm much harder to harm than regular people."

"You don't have permission to use my name," she snapped through gritted teeth as she swung at him with her left hand, her right hand she held close to her side. This time he dodged and caught her hand as she lunged past him, pulling her up next to him.

"Greed," the teenager yelled behind them. The brothers and Winry turned to see the other Karma apparently knocked out and thrown over the girls shoulder. It was only then, seeing the girls face in the light that they noticed her left eye. It was white with an Ouroboros symbol where her iris should be.

"We have what you came for," the Ishbalan girl snarled. She began running toward one of the many dark alleyways that branched from the road. Greed followed, dragging the still conscious Karma along as if she weighed nothing and wasn't fighting every step.

Ed took off after them, closely followed by his brother. Al yelled over his shoulder,

"We'll meet you back at the inn Winry!"

"Don't either of you dare die on me!" She shouted after them. Her fear for her two closest friends was foremost on her mind as she quickly made her way back to the inn.

"I should have gone with them," she mumbled to herself, dismissing the fact that she could never keep up in the high heels she was wearing.

_Don't be silly,_ she thought, _they're more than capable of taking care of themselves._ Winry shook her head, all she could do now was sit in her room and worry the way she always did.

~~*~~

"Envy," Al said as the realization hit him.

"What?" Ed yelled back at him.

"That's why there are two of Karma; one of them must be the new Envy!" Al was proven correct as the figure Greed had been dragging became taller, the dresses skirt disappearing to reveal running legs.

In the darkness Ed almost missed the real Karma's shift from the Ishbalan teen, who could only be the new Pride, to Greed. The two figures, one on either side of Greed, slowed down and turned to face the Elric brothers. As they both stepped into a bar of moonlight they stopped. Physically they were identical, having the natural tan skin and red eyes of the Ishbalan race and long hair, their outfits were the only obvious difference.

"So," Ed growled, "are you really twins or did one of you just play look-alike to try to confuse us?"

"Hello to you also Edward Elric," the one across from him spoke. "Greed has told us so much about you." This one, Envy, wore clothes that reminded both brothers of the previous Envy. Her thick brown hair was held back with a black headband. Her upper body was covered with clinging black fabric that ended a scant few inches below her breasts and a black skirt barley reached mid-thigh with slits on either side up to her hips. Black fingerless gloves came up to her elbows, covering her forearms completely.

"To answer your question," the other, Pride, said, "I would certainly hope you are able to notice the difference between us. I usually wear a cover over my eye but I decided against it for our meeting." She wore an identical headband that kept her wealth of hair out of her face. Her top half was encased in a black corset with thin straps over her shoulders, black pants held her shapely legs with only strips of fabric keeping the outer edges together.

"Where are you taking her?" Ed snapped, his patience quickly fraying.

"No introductions?" Pride tilted her head.

"How rude," Envy scoffed. "Guess we should teach them a lesson in manners."

Ed and Al, who had been silent through everything, braced themselves, knowing the fight was coming. The girls only smiled at them as they began to circle the brothers. They looked like harmless teenage girls, just fully maturing into the bodies of women. One minute they were innocent and circling, the next they were ferociously attacking the Elric brothers.

--

A/N: Yeah I know, it's a crappy end to a chapter but I couldn't think of anything and I wanted to move on. I might come back and fix it if I figure something out. Leave me some comments, they really do help believe it or not!


	11. Chapter 10

Karma opened her eyes slowly, wondering how long she had been unconscious. She mentally went over her body, checking for injuries. Her head was pounding and she had a few bruises but nothing major. Good.

Her memories were slowly coming back to her, the fight after the ball. She had been up against an Ishbalan teenager. The girl had been very skilled, certainly Karma's match. She had been holding her own, though, until she had heard James talking to Edward. She had looked over, her concentration breaking for a split second. She had felt the girl's fist connect with her head just behind her left ear before everything went black.

She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. The room was elegant, every piece of furniture intricately carved from a dark wood. She was lying on a four poster bed on top of a soft comforter. She still wore her ball gown but her shoes were gone, either forgotten in the street or hidden somewhere in the room. As she continued to scan the room, something occurred to her. The teenager had obviously been with James, no, wait, his real name was Greed.

Fear tightened her throat, made her breathing heavy. Karma shook her head; she needed to focus on getting out of here, where ever here was. She slid off the bed, her bare feet meeting the cool wooden floor. She quickly thought on her options. The dress she was wearing was floor length, perfect for ballroom dancing but certainly not suited for fighting or moving stealthily.

There was a large chest of drawers across from the bed. Karma quickly decided she might as well look. As she pulled open the closest drawer she silently cheered, it held several T-shirts. She quickly selected one that was smaller and black. Karma continued to sift through the drawers until she found a pair of black shorts.

She quickly changed, leaving the red gown on the floor with a twinge of sadness, it really was beautiful. She slowly tip-toed silently to the door, her ears alert for any sound on the other side. She opened it slowly to find it opened into a hallway. She moved into the hall, looking to either side. A little ways down to her right led to an open room. She moved quietly on the balls of her feet.

The room was large and Karma quickly realized that she was on the second story as she looked over the railing to the stone floor below. She moved toward the large staircase, being as silent as possible. She padded down the stairs and looked for a way out other than the floor-to-ceiling windows.

"What have we here?"

Karma cringed as the unknown voice echoed through the room. She looked back up the stairs to see the Ishbalan girl. _No,_ Karma thought, _not the same girl, but they must be related. _

"Do you think that we'd let you leave? After all the trouble we went through to find you?"

The girl vaulted over the railing, landing easily on the marble floor. _Impossible!_ Karma gasped, she should have broken multiple bones jumping from that height!

"Who are you?" Karma snapped, shaking her head only to cringe when it throbbed.

"I'm Envy," the girl smiled before she grabbed Karma's arm. She began towing her with strength Karma didn't expect.

"Let go of me," Karma growled warningly.

"I'm just doing my job. It's not worth fighting me over; I'm going to win anyway."

Karma grudgingly began to walk knowing that Envy was probably right if she fought anything like the girl from last night. Envy went through several doors, eventually leading Karma into a library where the other Ishbalan was stretched out on a couch. Karma found herself being tossed into a chair.

"Now be a good girl and stay in here." Envy laughed, "I believe you are acquainted with my sister." She gestured to the other teen, "Pride."

"What'd you bring her in here for?" Pride asked with distain, glaring at Karma.

"Greed said to keep an eye on her until he gets back. I figured since she's awake it would be easier to just bring her here instead of letting her wander around." Envy gave Karma a cold smile, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

A chill ran down Karma's spine at the way the two girls smiled, like they knew something she didn't. "So," Karma said, "where are we?"

The sisters looked at each other. Pride shrugged, "I don't suppose there's any harm in telling her, it's not like she is going to run and tell anyone."

"This is Dante's house. She led the last group of us, before the Elric brothers killed them all." Envy spat Ed and Al's last name like it was poison.

"I guess Greed thought it would be ironic to station here." Pride smirked. "After all, the last Greed was both created and killed here."

"And what are you, exactly?" Karma was curious at Envy's mention of the 'last group' of them.

"Homunculi," Envy said it like it should have been obvious. "You mean you live with Edward Elric and you don't know about us?"

Karma shook her head, figuring that if she kept them talking she could think. "I've heard the name but neither of them would talk about it."

"We are what happens when an alchemist tries human transmutation and fails," Pride growled. "We are created in the image of the person whom they try to bring back."

"Before you ask," Envy cut Karma off as she opened her mouth, "we were killed by thieves about a year ago. We were 16. Our father tried to bring us back and lost his life in the process, as most people do. Greed found us, taught us how to survive."

Somewhere in the large house, a door slammed.

"Speak of the devil," Pride said with a cruel smirk.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that there has been some confusion. Russell, James and Greed are all the SAME PERSON. He was first introduced in the Anime as Russell Tringham; James was his alias when he was with Karma and when he became a Homunculus he became Greed.

--

The wall jolted as Edward's metal fist struck it. "Where would he have taken her?" Ed growled in frustration.

Al glanced at his brother, noticing the shadows under his golden eyes. The younger Elric knew that Edward dad hardly slept the night before, too worried about Karma to close his eyes.

Ed hadn't been able to think of anything else for the last 12 hours but how to get her back. He had thought about Xenotime, where they had first met Russell and his younger brother Fletcher, but then dismissed the idea when he remembered they had only been there to work on the Red Stones.

"What about Dante's house?" Al thought out loud.

Edward stopped his furious pacing, "What?"

"Dante," Al repeated.

"And why would he go there?"

"Well, think about it," Al said pensively, "she used lead the last group of Homunculi."

"In case you hadn't noticed Al, Dante is dead."

"But her house _was_ the last group's headquarters."

Ed glared at his little brother.

"It isn't very far from here!" Al argued, "We could at least check it out." The determination on Al's face caused Ed to sigh in defeat.

"_I _will check it out; _you_ will stay here with Winry." Alphonse opened his mouth to protest but Ed held up a gloved hand to silence him. "We don't know if he wanted only wanted Karma specifically. For all we know it could just be a coincidence that she met Greed before, he could be after us."

"Why?"

"Because, isn't someone always out to get us?" Ed made the attempt at humor.

Al shook his head, "I meant, why do you have to go alone?"

Ed glanced to the left, seeing Winry's sleeping form thorough the open doorway. She had finally fallen asleep about an hour ago. "She needs you," he said simply, "just like I need Karma."  
~~*~~

Edward was in luck, catching the first train of the day to the town where Dante had once lived. He opened his case on the train to find his brother's coat, which was the reverse colors of his own, black with a red design. The note on the top was a scribble in Al's handwriting:

_I know you think you can do it all on your own. Hopefully this will help if you get into trouble._

Ed rolled his eyes and shut the case. Alphonse was always worried that he was going to run off and kill himself. He hadn't died yet had he? Well... That wasn't his fault. Sure he had crossed through the gate and managed to get stuck there for a few years but he was still alive.

His fingers thumped rhythmically on the leather case as he thought. He considered himself lucky that his plan had worked after the Thule Society from the other world had invaded. He and Al had sent the ship back with an explosive charge, set to go off as it reached the other side of the gate in Germany. It had collapsed that end of the portal. He could only hope that the friends he had made in Germany had gotten out of the warehouse in time, but he would never know for sure.

The train slowed as it pulled into the small station. Ed shook his head, sending his blonde hair cascading around him. He stood and stretched his stiff muscles before walking out to the platform. The town was quiet, the way he remembered it. He knew the sprawling home was set back in the forest.

Edward made a quick stop at the general store casually asking the owner if he knew anything about the old house.

"The one where that alchemist woman used to live?" The elderly man asked.

"That's the one," Ed confirmed. "A friend of mine knew I was passing through here, she used to be friends with Dante. She wanted me to find out if anyone ever moved into the place."

"It's funny you should ask, last year some young man came through asking about it and when he found out who used to live there he bought it right up. He was in here just this morning; I can't seem to remember his name though."

"Is he a blonde guy, blue eyes, wears gloves?" Ed silently thanked his brother, maybe Al was right!

"Yeah, you know 'em?"

"As a matter of fact he and I go way back."

The old man smiled, "Glad I could help you out then."

Ed said a quick goodbye, his mouth setting in a hard line as he remembered the path to his new enemies' home.

~~*~~

Karma watched as Greed's tall frame filled the doorway. A frigid smirk curled his lips and he tossed something at her. She caught the green apple reflexively, glaring at the man watching her.

"Eat it," he told her, "you must be starving."

"What is it, poisoned?"

His cold laughed made her flinch, "Not this time. I have too many fun plans for you to be killing you off so soon."

Karma's eyes widened for a split second before her hateful stare returned. She couldn't deny her hunger, her stomach would no doubt betray her if she tried. She lifted the apple to her lips and took a bite. It was tart, just the way she liked her apples. The fact that he remembered disgusted her.

"She made an attempt at escape," Envy drawled, "before I reminded her that she has no idea where we are."

"You two," Greed glanced at the twins, "leave us. I want to have a chat with our guest."

"Prisoner," Karma grumbled under her breath.

"You aren't in chains are you?" Pride growled, cruelty twisting her features, "At least not yet."

The wooden door creaked shut behind the teens as they exited the room, leaving Karma alone with Greed.

He sighed, "Don't think I can't see that determination on your face. Do you think your precious Edward will save you?" He laughed again, the sound cracking through the air like a whip. "No one is going to take you from me, I won't allow it." He circled her, an animal hunting its prey. "I have no doubt that he'll try, I chose this place for a reason. I simply wanted you to know," His hands slid over Karma's shoulders, "that if you attempt to go with him," She could feel his hot breath on her ear, "I'll kill him."

Karma's heart stopped, her breath froze in her lungs. "Edward?" The name forced its way out of her.

"That's right; I'll even let you watch. Of course you'll have to be restrained, wouldn't want you spoiling my fun. I think killing him slowly would be more enjoyable, don't you? So he can listen to you scream and beg for his life."

Karma's thoughts were racing; she couldn't let Greed get his hands on Edward. She agreed with the hideous creature at her back, Edward would find them. They were in the home of one of his past-enemies for heaven's sake. _I'm going to have to stay here, _she thought as tears pricked her eyes. _Better to stay with this _thing_ and be miserable then have Edward die because of me. _

Greed pulled away from her, "Now that you know the stakes I am under the impression that you will cooperate with me, correct?"

Karma attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. For Ed she could survive with this monster. Slowly, she nodded.


	13. Chapter 12

"Good girl," Greed purred.

Karma focused on breathing; if she only focused on that she didn't have to think about what she just agreed to, staying with the man, _the creature,_ who had raped her a little over two years ago. She had rebuilt her life since then but she would never be the same person. She had always guarded herself after him. She joined the military so she could defend herself. She could use a gun or a knife as well as any of her teachers and could use her body as a weapon.

Yet she was willing to give it all up for Edward Elric. She had found herself wanting to trust the Elric brothers, laughing with them. They had lost so much but somehow they had been able to put the pieces back together again.

'It won't ever be the way it was before,' Ed had told her, 'but you make the best of what you have.'

Staying with Greed terrified her. No, terrified wasn't the right word, she didn't know if there was a 'right' word to describe the way she felt. But Edward deserved to be happy. She didn't want him trying to rescue her only to be killed in the process.

"Greed," Pride was standing in the doorway. "We are about to have company."

Greed's head whipped around, "What kind of company?"

"The short kind," she snapped, "were you expecting any other company?"

Greed's cold laughter filled the room and Karma's blood turned to ice.

"It's show time my darling."

When Karma didn't move Greed took her arm and jerked her to her feet. She let him drag her through the large house, not seeing anything. When he stopped Karma slumped to the floor.

"Snap out of it," he hissed. His open hand connected solidly with the side of her face. "You have to put on a convincing performance or will see no point in sparing him."

Karma looked up at him with nearly-dead eyes, but he could see the fiery spark in their depths. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to bring herself under control. When she opened them again she had transformed. Greed smiled at the sultry look she gave him, she had the perfect bedroom eyes.

"Good," he praised, sliding his arm around her shoulders. She twitched but managed to hold back her shudder at his revolting touch.

The door before them opened into the foyer. The room echoed with a heavy knock from the main doors. Envy moved toward the shiny handle to allow the knocker entrance.

"Put your arm around my waist," Greed hissed in Karma's ear. She followed his instructions but her eyes were locked on the moving door. Envy only opened it enough to put herself in the doorway.

"Where is she?" Edward's voice stopped Karma's heart. She couldn't hurt him like this, she loved him! Tears filled her chocolate eyes.

She bit her lip to silence herself as Greed dug a clawed finger into her shoulder. She could feel her blood slowly sliding down her back under the black shirt. She quickly wiped away her tears and set her shoulders.

"Calm down," Envy said sweetly, "We've taken good care of her." Edward shoved his way past Envy and saw Karma.

Greed smirked, "Hello Edward."

Ed's golden eyes fixed on Karma, who was looking at Greed warmly. "What did you do to her," Ed demanded.

"Nothing at all," Greed replied, "we just talked some things out."

"Like hell you did! She's different," Ed snapped, "What'd you do, drug her?"

"He's telling the truth Ed," Karma said as her free hand moved up Greed's chest. "We just talked. He reminded me why I fell for him in the first place."

"I'm not leaving you here."

Karma's face twisted into a snarl, her eyes snapping with irritation. "I'm not a damsel in distress you know." She hissed at him, "I've made my choice."

"No you haven't," Ed said in disbelief.

"Just get out of here Edward," Karma growled, "leave me alone."

Hands clawed at her back, tearing at her shirt till it was only in pieces. She felt her skin rip as nails dug into her sides, drawing blood that slid down her skin. He dragged her to his cold chest. His hands moved to her bare stomach.

She wanted to cry out. Wanted to pull away, run to the young man watching them with shocked golden eyes and never look back. But she pushed past the pain, disgust, and horror she felt for the man behind her, she hardened her face and tilted her head back as if she enjoyed it.

Edward HAD to get out of this alive. Even if that meant giving up her will. If he believed she wanted to be with Greed, he would go. The pain that filled his face was enough to bring her to her knees but she refused to show him how much it hurt. Better to let him crawl home with a grieving heart than watch him die.

She shivered as cold lips met the back of her neck. "Such pitiful acting, would you rather watch me take him apart slowly?" The words sent a shiver through her body and she felt her throat convulse. "Then you better be more convincing," he whispered before his teeth clamped down on her ear.

"Edward," she said in a sultry voice, "I'm sorry it's just that I've found someone better than you." She wanted to rip her heart out of her chest as the words rolled off her tongue.

"Good girl," Greed hissed in her ear again, praising her like he would a dog.

Edward's eyes were wide but as he began to hide his pain his face hardened. "If that's what you want." He said softly, his lip only trembling slightly.

"Just go," Karma purred, "you don't need to keep causing yourself pain. I won't leave with you."

"Fine," Ed hissed, "I won't come back for you." With that he turned and strode out of the room and down the hall to leave.

The metal door shut and Karma let the tears spill over. Greed let her go; she collapsed to the floor as a cry escaped her throat. Her body shook with sobs and she gasped for breath as more pain-filled noises tore at her throat. A foot connected with her side, knocking the air from her lungs. She curled around herself on the cold floor.

"Oh shut up, I let him live didn't I? At least for now," Greed growled at her. Karma's eyes glared up at him from the ground. She shuttered as tears continued to slide down her face. Greed inhaled deeply as if he was surrounded by fresh air. "I've been missing that smell, your blood and tears." His face was suddenly mere inches from hers, "Amazing."

He jerked her back to standing and shoved her into a wall. His body trapped her roughly as her hands were pinned above her head. She didn't fight as his lips crushed hers, his tongue forcing it's was into her mouth; her mind was quickly retreating into the safety of darkness. She didn't care what happened to her as long as Edward was long gone.

Greed watched her blank eyes carefully. He quickly pulled away, forcing Karma with him, and tossed her into another room. He walked over to a very large and beautiful armoire. He threw open the intricately carved wooden doors and pulled out a black gown.

"I'll help you put this on," Greed said. She cooperated with him, letting his revolting hands slide over her skin as he pulled off her ruined clothing and adjusting the dress around her curves. He took his time, claws scraping her skin, hands creating more bruises. Black hung just above her knees. The slit was from hem to hip, revealing her entire left leg; there was almost no fabric in the top half of the dress, her breasts were barely covered by crossed black material that came up to tie around her neck.

Karma's eyes were red and swollen as Greed all but dragged her down the large staircase, but stopped in his tracks at the entryway. Alphonse Elric stood at the door, fists clenched at his sides, his black coat hiding his face. Greed's hand tightened on Karma's wrist until she was all but whimpering in pain.

"Please Al," She said as strongly as she could manage; a raspy whisper. "I can't see you get….." Karma's voice faded as the 20 year old blonde pulled his brother's hood off. "No," she croaked.

Greed hissed and let go of Karma's thoroughly bruised wrist. He shot toward Edward, clawed hands extended toward the other young man. Karma watched as Edward made no move to defend him self. She heard a pain filled screech, something that sounded almost animal. Then she realized the noise was coming from her open mouth as Greed threw himself at Ed.


	14. Chapter 13

Before Karma even knew what she was doing, she had thrown herself between Greed and Edward. She caught Greed's swing that was meant for Ed in the side and she felt at least one of her ribs crack.

"Why didn't you leave?" She gasped, "Why?"

He looked down at her. "Because I knew you were trying to protect me." Edward's golden eyes flicked up, he dodged Greed's blow dragging Karma with him. They rolled on the tile floor, Karma cried out as her broken ribs shifted.

Ed was on his feet above Karma to take the next blow on his auto-mail arm. Karma's shock was receding quickly, her anger rising to the surface in its place. Brown eyes snapped as she shifted her weight. She sent up a thank you to what ever higher power might hear for the dress's the lack of material, it made it much easier to maneuver her body. She had taken Greed's legs out from under him before he even knew she was moving.

"Bitch!" He yelled, catching her leg with a clawed hand. His body was quickly changing to the solid black that was his shield. Karma failed to notice the change as she threw a punch. She hissed in pain as her fist connected with the rock hard material.

"You can't control my life anymore," she growled at him.

Greed smirked at her, "Can't I?" With that he swung at Edward.

Ed blocked and twisted, attempting to transmute, but slipped at the last second. He caught his balance right as Greed made his next attack. Ed clenched his eyes shut as he waited for the pain to hit; Greed had gone at his left shoulder. Instead something slammed into his front, and a sharp cry echoed in the large entrance hall. He opened his eyes to see Karma before him, her bloody left arm dangling uselessly at her side. Her eyes rolled into her head as she passed out, her body's reaction to the abuse it had taken.

Edward caught Karma as she fell. Blood drenched his hands from the wound at her shoulder. He quickly used his coat to create a tourniquet, attempting to stem the blood flowing from her body as he laid her on the floor. He stood slowly, glaring death at the manic smile on Greed's face.

"Damn," Greed said sarcastically, "now she won't be as much fun."

Edward growled deep in his throat, "Is that all she is to you? A plaything?"

"Oh but she was my favorite! Of all my toys she is the only one I've come back to."

Ed's golden eyes snapped, "You sick bastard, I'LL KILL YOU!"

He lunged toward the taller figure, transfiguring his auto-mail into a blade. Greed brought his arm up to block the swing, only to hear the tell-tale _clap_ right before Edward hit. His left hand hit the black arm first, changing the composition of the shield before the blade slammed down and created a deep slice into the muscle. Greed hissed but the cut healed quickly.

Ed knew the problem; he didn't have any part of his original body to weaken Greed. He did, however, know how to give himself enough time to escape with Karma. Ed took advantage of Greed's moment of distraction to transmute his shield again. Greed's laughter was cut short as Ed's blade pierced his hearts and a lung.

Greed collapsed in a short lived death and Ed moved as quickly as possible, picking up Karma and running out of Dante's old home. Greed would come-to soon but Ed wanted to be as far away as possible before that happened.


	15. Chapter 14

Karma felt like her head had been stuffed with cotton. She didn't open her eyes as she thought. Slowly the memories trickled back to her. Greed and Edward had been fighting. Edward! That's right, she had taken a shot meant for Ed. Her mind was racing, was he alright? Had she taken that hit only to have passed out and left him to die? She tried to shake her head and found her neck very stiff. That brought up another thing to worry about. How long had she been unconscious? Hours? Days?

_One way to find out,_ she thought as she felt the ache in her left shoulder. She reached her right hand over to the opposite shoulder. She touched a heavy bandage.

At first, she breathed a sigh of relief. The fact that she could still feel a significant amount of pain and that the wound was still thickly covered meant that she had only been out for 2 or 3 days at the most. Then she recalled the last thing she saw before everything had gone black. Blood, an entire river of blood had been flowing from her arm. She tried to feel down the bandage to where her arm should be, but she quickly realized that she was too stiff to get far enough. Her brown eyes opened to take in the hospital room. She quickly recognized Central Hospital. That was certainly a good sign; Greed wouldn't have brought her here. Then her eyes rested on the blonde young man in the chair next to her bed.

Karma hardly checked her cry of relief, only letting out a whimper. It was enough to wake Edward from his light slumber. One moment they were staring at each other, the next Ed had crushed his mouth to hers.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" He whispered fiercely, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Edward," she mumbled. She pushed him back until she could hold his eyes with her own. "I need to know," she took another shaky breath, "is my arm gone?" Edward gave her a grin and she felt the chill of his metal fingers as they closed over her left hand.

"It was a close call," he said. "You're going to have to go slow and work with the stiffness, but they say it's going to heal."

~~*~~

Greed sat in the darkness of his study. Edward had been more deceptive than he had expected. Though, he had known the blonde pest wouldn't give up with a simple performance by Karma. She had been on the verge of breaking too; she cared for Edward far too much.

His blue eyes settled on his hands, remembering the feel of her blood again. He should have expected her to protect Ed but he had seen her to check the blow. Greed knew she wasn't dead, certainly in pain but she hadn't lost enough blood. The problem was if he took her now, like the Elric's expected, she would probably try to fight and end up killing herself.

_We can't have that,_ he thought to himself. No, he had plans for her death and she needed to at least be partially healed for that. Of course now he would have to think of something to do while he allowed Karma recuperate. He couldn't let Envy and Pride get bored and run amok. An idea dawned on him and a cruel smile twisted his features. The Philosopher's Stone hadn't had much attention since before his death.

--

A/N: That's right, new chapter! I DEMAND COMMENTS!


	16. Chapter 15

Karma held her arm straight, her healing muscles protesting, as Edward re-bandaged her shoulder. The shallower cuts on her body had mostly healed into scars in the last 2 weeks, giving her upper left arm a twisted look. But the deepest wound, at her shoulder, was still in repair. Four days earlier the doctor had given her permission to stop wearing a sling and each day since then she had managed to re-open the slow healing gash.

"I'm getting tired of this," she grumbled.

"Look at the bright side," Ed said as he secured the bandage by way of alchemy. "At least you can still move your arm. The doctor says it will probably be fully functional if you don't push yourself too fast. You can put your arm down."

Karma rolled her head back to look at him. "You are the last person who should be telling me not to push myself too quickly."

Ed folded his arms over his chest, "I don't know what you mean."

"Uh huh, sure you don't." She stood, flexing her left hand and wiggling her fingers, "Mr. Youngest-Ever-Certified-State-Alchemist. Your accomplishments aside, I feel pretty good today."

"Oh no you don't."

"Are you telling me I don't feel good today?"

"No, I have no doubt that you do feel better but I know that voice. I am not going to spar with you. Go a few days without making yourself bleed and I MIGHT let you do a light practice."

Karma rolled her eyes but didn't argue with him. He was probably right anyway. She knew that the more she strained her healing body the longer it would take to get back to normal. The issue was that she hated feeling useless, no one let her do anything and it was driving her crazy.

Ed, who was now leaning against the door frame, lifted his nose into the air and sniffed, "I smell cinnamon. Winry is making breakfast and it smells almost done." Karma threw a pillow, hitting Ed squarely in the chest. "What?" He yelped.

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" She threw her head back and laughed while Ed picked up the pillow.

"Actually," Karma didn't see him pounce but suddenly he had pushed her flat to the bed. "I usually spend most of my time thinking about you." He kissed her leisurely, like they had all the time in the world. Her hands slid up to hold his face. The knock on the door made them both jump.

"Winry would like to know if you two are going to come down for breakfast or if you're going to stay in bed all day?" Al hollered through the door.

"Be down in a minute Al," Ed yelled back, twisting his head so he didn't yell into Karma's face. He sighed and placed his forehead against hers. "I guess that means we have to get up." He got up, being careful not to jostle her, and moved toward the door.

"Well, at least now I know the scars didn't change your mind about me." She tried to make it a joke.

"You can't be serious," he said, thinking he must have misread the falter of her voice. Ed's eyes widened slightly as he turned back to look at her. She had stood from the bed but her head was down, her hair flowing down to shield her face.

"I know I've just being paranoid but it's just that all we've done is kiss a few times since it happened." Her voice began to shake at the last few words. Ed quickly closed the gap between them. Both of his hands cupped her face and forced her to look up at him. Her eyes were over bright with held back tears and Ed felt his heart wrench.

"We all have our share of scars," he whispered, "physical and emotional." Metal fingers fell from her face to gently trace the newly healed skin. "If anything these make you more beautiful. They add to you, not subtract."

He placed a kiss on each of her eyelids when she closed them to let a few tears leak out. His lips slowly drifted down to hers and he felt her smile.

"Now," he whispered against her mouth, "I would gladly stay up here showing you exactly how much you mean to me but, I think we had better get down stairs before our nosy neighbors come see what's taking us so long."

"Your right," she gave another shaky smile, "thank you." She took his hand and let him pull her down the stairs toward the kitchen.


End file.
